


Brillen-Schlange

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Glasses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deKleiner One-Shot für zwischendurch. Draco, narzistisch wie wir ihn alle kennen und lieben^.~ Viel Spaß!





	Brillen-Schlange

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Folgende Idee entstand in einem Zwiegespräch mit einer Kollegin.  
> Wir hatten beide aneinander vorbeigeredet und auf einmal stand etwas in einem Verhältnis, was eigentlich nicht zusammengehört. Daraufhin musste ich mich hinsetzen und folgende, vollkommen sinnlose Fic aufschreibseln. Keine Haftung für Schäden, die während des Lesens entstehen^.^
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
>  
> 
> Ist ein One- Shot.  
> Es wird KEINE Fortsetzung geben.
> 
> Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn  
> Viel Spaß

„Ich brauch’... WAS?“, krächzte Draco entsetzt.

Voller Grauen blickte er auf die Heilerin, die ihm immer noch ein mütterlich warmes Lächeln schenkte und die Aufregung ihres jungen Patienten so gar nicht verstand.   
Vollkommen bleich schaute er nun zu seiner Mutter, die ihm tröstend über seine weiche- ungegeelte, weil Ferien- Wuschelmähne strich. Doch Draco erkannte, dass sie nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln unterdrücken konnte.

„Aber Draco, so schlimm ist das doch nicht.“

Nicht schlimm?  
Das... das war Verrat!  
Seine eigenen Mutter fiel ihm in den Rücken.  
Eigentlich müsste sie doch von allen Menschen am besten wissen, dass...  
das war einfach absolut und total unmöglich!  
DAS würde sein perfektes Aussehen... sein harmonisch abgestimmtes Bild... seine Unfehlbarkeit... zerstören! Den Boden gleich machen!  
Sein Ruf wäre unwiederruflich... unwiederbringbar für immer verloren.  
ES würde ihn verschandeln!  
Ihn unattraktiv machen!  
Er würde zu ewiger Einsamkeit verdammt sein.   
Keinen Partner! Keine Parnterin! Keine Erben!   
Er würde der Letzte seines Geschlechts sein.   
Mit ihm würde die stolze Linie der Malfoys enden.  
Sie würden ihn hänseln. Mit dem Finger auf ihm zeigen.   
Wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen.  
Absolute Panik machte sich in ihm breit.   
Und warum das alles?  
Nur weil er beim Lesen ein wenig die Augen zusammenkniff? Nur weil er alles, was weiter als 2 m von ihm entfernt war, verschwommen wahrnahm?  
Deswegen hatte ihn seine Mutter zur Heilerin geschleift?  
Deswegen wurde er einer derart abscheulichen Diagnose ausgesetzt?  
Leidend schaute er zu seiner Mutter auf:  
„Aber Mutter...“  
Doch seine Mutter kannte kein Erbarmen!  
Jeden weiteren Wiederstand ihres Sohnes gekonnt ignorierend, schleifte sie ihn hinter sich her. Zu dem Ort, der ihn jetzt schon eisige Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Dem Ort, der alles Grauen dieser Welt für ihn bereit hielt: einen Optiker.

Vollkommen baff schaute Draco durch die Gläser auf seiner Nase.   
Waren die Farben schon immer derart intensiv gewesen?  
Hatte seine Mutter schon immer einen kleinen Schönheitsfleck über ihrer Lippe gehabt?

„Hallo Malfoy!“

Erschrocken drehte sich Draco um.  
Jetzt kam es.  
Jetzt kam der Moment, den er so gefürchtet hatte.   
Und ausgerechnet Potter sollte derjenige sein, der ihn als erstes dermaßen verschandelt sehen würde.  
Jedoch konnte er auf der Miene des Gryffindors keinen Ekel erkennen.  
Vielmehr Erstaunen und dann ein strahlendes Lächeln:

„Das silberne Gestell steht dir ausgezeichnet. Es hebt die Farbe deiner Augen so schön hervor.“

Moooment mal... ein Kompliment von Potter?  
Keine Hänseleien? Kein Angepöbele?   
Hatte er tatsächlich noch eine Zukunft?  
Durfte er wirklich und tatsächlich noch hoffen?  
Ein befreites Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.   
Und erst jetzt blickte er seinem Rivalen das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder in die Augen. In dem Wissen, auch zu erkennen, was es dort zu lesen gab.  
Und versank in dem klarsten und strahlensten Grün, welchem er je begegnet war. 

Vielleicht... war die Brille doch nicht so verkehrt?

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben es bis hierher geschafft!  
> Jedoch kann ich Sie nicht davon abhalten, jetzt den Telefonhörer zu ergreifen und die Männer in den weißen Kittelchen anzurufen.   
> Jedoch bedenken Sie vorher eins:   
> Wenn Sie das tun, wird es mit den anderen Geschichten niemals weitergehen. 
> 
>  
> 
> *GGGG*  
> Wie auch immer, Ihr habt es ja anscheinend überlebt.   
> Vollkommen silly... aber nun ja*verlegen die Schulter zuck* es überkam mich einfach^^°
> 
> Bis denne
> 
> kessM


End file.
